starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi foi um lendário Cavaleiro Jedi, treinado pelos Mestres Jedi Yoda e Qui-Gon Jinn na sua juventude, e, mais tarde em sua vida, treinou Anakin e Luke Skywalker nos caminhos da Força. Obi-Wan foi um General para a República Galáctica durante as Guerras Clônicas, e também foi conhecido como um dos melhores lutadores na ordem, e considerado como um dos mais poderosos usuários da Força a existir. Em 32 ABY, ele tornou-se o primeiro Jedi em aproximadamente 1.000 anos a derrotar um Lorde Sith em combate, quando derrotou Darth Maul durante a Segunda Batalha de Theed, e depois derrotou (entretanto sem matar) Darth Vader em Mustafar. Obi-Wan Kenobi, juntamente com Anakin Skywalker e Yoda, foi um dos últimos membros do Alto Conselho Jedi durante os dias da Velha República, assim como um dos poucos Jedi ao Grande Expurgo Jedi; era um mestre da forma Soresu de combate com sabre de luz. Ele lutou como um Alto General pela República Galáctica durante as Guerras Clônicas, ganhando o apelido de "O Negociador" e encerrando pessoalmente a ameaça do General Griveous Biografia Infância (57 ABY-32 ABY) Kenobi nasceu em 57 ABY, filho mais velho de uma família razoavelmente rica, e foi levado a Coruscant para começar seu treinamento Jedi pouco tempo depois. Seu planeta natal é desconhecido, embora Kenobi tivesse vagas lembranças de brincadeiras com seu irmão, Owen, e de um planeta verde e gramado. Há registros de que Kenobi pode ter ocasionalmente visitado Owen e o resto da família Kenobi mais tarde em sua vida. Padawan Quando criança, Obi-Wan foi aprendiz de Yoda ao lado de outros aspirantes a Jedi de sua idade. Bant Eerin, Garen Muln e Quinlan Vos tornaram-se seus amigos por toda a vida, e acabou por apaixonar-se por sua colega padawan, Siri Tachi. Outros se tornariam rivais, e até mesmo inimigos, tais como Bruck Chun e Aalto. Obi-Wan acabaria por fazer parte do que muitos Jedi se referiam como Velha Guarda, Jedi considerados como prováveis de tomar parte do Alto Conselho Jedi. Seus instrutores de sabre de luz incluíram Anoon Bondara e Cin Drallig. Quando criança, ele havia sido fascinado por máquinas, construindo modelos de naves e até mesmo sonhando em tornar-se um piloto. Ironicamente, quando cresceu, Kenobi passou a desprezar voar e, apesar de se tornar um excelente piloto, continuou a afirmar que "voar é para dróides." Sua habilidade para reparar maquinário e reprogramar computadores servia bem a ele no futuro, mas, devido a sua habilidade para aprender rapidamente, Obi-Wan tornou-se arrogante e freqüentemente impaciente. Sob a cuidadosa orientação de Yoda, no entanto, Obi-Wan tornou-se mais humilde e reservado. Tornando-se aprendiz de Qui-Gon Apesar da velocidade de seu crescimento como Jedi, quando Obi-Wan atingiu a idade de doze anos, parecia que suas chances de tornar-se um Cavaleiro Jedi tinham ficado para trás; jovens que não eram selecionados para Padawans até os 13 anos eram transferidos para uma das divisões dos Corpos de Serviço Jedi. Um dia, o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn visitou o Templo Jedi na esperança de encontrar um aprendiz. Obi-Wan duelou com um de seus rivais, Bruck Chun, para chamar a atenção do Cavaleiro Jedi independente. Obi-Wan lutou valentemente ao ponto da exaustão. A ofensiva final contra Bruck foi executada tão ferozmente que Qui-Gon achou Kenobi perigoso demais para ser treinado. Obi-Wan foi enviado para a colônia de mineração de Bandomeer para trabalhar como lavrador para o Corpo Agrícola. Estranhamente, Qui-Gon acabou por ser enviado em uma missão para o mesmo lugar. O jovem e o Cavaleiro Jedi tinham que trabalhar juntos se quisessem sobreviver à missão, que era uma armadilha para Qui-Gon preparada por seu antigo Padawan, Xanatos. Obi-Wan mostrou a Qui-Gon que era digno de tornar-se seu Padawan, quando foram atacados pelos membros da Organização criminosa de Xanatos, a Corporação do Mundo Exterior. Depois de pôr um fim à tensa situação, os dois chegaram a Bandomeer, onde Qui-Gon recebeu uma carta assinada por Xanatos. Revelou-se que Bandomeer não necessitava de ajuda Jedi, tudo havia sido organizado por Xanatos, que foi exposto como líder do Mundo Exterior, cujas operações de mineração aterrorizavam o planeta. Qui-Gon enviou Obi-Wan para suas obrigações no Corpo Agrícola enquanto planejava encontrar Xanatos, não como adversários, mas como embaixadores, trabalhando para encontrara um acordo entre o Mundo Exterior e Bandomeer. Xanatos, entretanto, planejara o tempo todo sabotar o encontro e matar Qui-Gon. Com a ajuda de Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon mais uma vez conseguiu pôr um fim aos atos de terror de Xanatos. Qui-Gon duelou com seu antigo aprendiz, e apesar de terminarem com os negócios do Mundo Exterior em Bandomeer, Xanatos conseguiu escapar. Durante sua contenda com Xanatos, Qui-Gon descobriu o verdadeiro potencial de Obi-Wan, e levou-o como seu novo aprendiz Padawan. Seu relacionamento não teve um bom início, já que as personalidades da dupla estavam constantemente em desacordo; Qui-Gon era obstinado, enquanto Obi-Wan era mais prático. Com o tempo, no entanto, suas naturezas opostas transformaram-nos em uma dupla eficiente. Durante seu tempo com Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan deixou temporariamente a Ordem Jedi. Alcançado pela guerra civil em Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan decidiu ficar e ajudar as crianças, conhecidas como os Jovens, que estavam lutando contra seus idosos obcecados pelas tradições. Os residentes do planeta lutavam há gerações uma Guerra sem sentido e, na verdade, tinham esquecido o que iniciara a luta. Obi-Wan tornou-se amigo de um rapaz que pertencia aos Jovens chamado Nield e, possivelmente, sentiu-se atraído por uma Jovem chamada Cerasi. Logo após Obi-Wan decidir ficar, Cerasi foi mortalmente ferida e morreu nos braços de Obi-Wan. Por algum tempo, Obi-Wan permaneceu no planeta para continuar a ajuda no esforço de guerra, mas logo sentiu que seu lugar era com os Jedi e foi levado de volta por Qui-Gon, embora demorasse um longo tempo até que confiassem um no outro novamente. Qui-Gon e Obi-Wan reencontraram-se com Xanatos quando o Jedi Negro planejava um ataque ao Mestre Yoda. Felizmente, os dois conseguiram encontrá-lo e enfrentá-lo antes que realizasse seus planos. Foi enquanto frustrava os planos de Xanatos que Obi-Wan foi forçado a lutar contra seu rival de longo tempo, Bruck Chun. Bruck seqüestrara o amigo de Obi-Wan Bant Eerin enquanto trabalhava para Xanatos, e Obi-Wan enfrentou o jovem desorientado em um duelo de sabres de luz. Obi-Wan triunfou quando Bruck caiu de um penhasco e morreu, embora a culpa assombrasse Obi-Wan por muitos anos. Xanatos cometeu suicídio ao mergulhar em um poço de ácido após Qui-Gon impedir seus planos. Foi durante esta época que ele primeiro falou com Siri Tachi, que ele conhecera durante o treinamento em sabres de luz no Templo. Eles tiveram um início complicado, já que ela estava com raiva por Obi-Wan ter deixado a Ordem, mas forjaria posteriormente uma amizade que duraria o resto de suas vidas, e até mesmo evoluiria para algo mais. Quando Obi-Wan estava com 14 anos, ele e Qui-Gon viajaram para um planeta outrora devastado por conflitos e atualmente sob uma trégua temporária. Os governantes de cada planta trocaram temporariamente de filhos quando atingiam a idade de sete anos e os criavam em um esforço para que os futuros líderes estimassem um ao outro. O plano deu errado após centenas de anos de sucesso, no entanto, quando o herdeiro de Rutan decidiu que queria permanecer em Senali, renunciando ao seu planeta natal e ao seu título real. Este pai furioso, Rei Frane, que acreditava que seu filho sofrera lavagem cerebral pelos Senali, e ameaçou declarar Guerra a Senali. Obi-Wan e Qui-Gon chegaram para mediar a disputa. Depois de encontrar o Ri Frane, eles foram ao mundo oceânico de Senali e convenceram Leed a retornar para Rutan, assim evitando a guerra. Obi-Wan lutou ao lado de seu mestre na Guerra do Hiperespaço Stark, uma das últimas dos muitos conflitos em pequena escala que infestavam a República Galática em seus dias finais. Foi durante a Quarta Batalha de Qotile que a duradoura amizade de Obi-Wan com seu colega Padawan Quinlan Vos realmente começou. Obi-Wan mais tarde recordaria afetuosamente uma missão de treinamento que os dois Padawans realizaram em Ragoon VI e missões que os dois realizariam com Dexter Jettster nos Anéis Exteriores. Antes da Batalha de Naboo, Obi-Wan e Qui-Gon participaram da colonização de Alaris Prime, onde eles enfrentaram a Federação de Comércio pelo controle da lua. Durante este tempo, Chewbacca teve seu primeiro encontro registrado com um Jedi, quando Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi foram designados pela República Galática para terminar o conflito em Alaris Prime. Sob a tutela de Jinn, Chewbacca conseguiu liderar a colônia para obter sucesso militar e econômico. Kenobi e Chewbacca se encontrariam novamente em 0 ABY, embora não esteja claro se os dois se reconheceram após não terem se visto por aproximadamente 40 anos. Em 33 AY, Kenobi assistiria seu mestre em missões a Yinchorr e Dorvalla. Depois do Incidente em Dorvalla, Obi-Wan e Qui-Gon também se envolveram na tentativa de mediar as relações entre a Federação de Comércio e a Frente Nébula, uma tentativa que terminaria tristemente com o desastre no Encontro de Comércio de Eriadu. Obi-Wan investigaria mais tarde o misterioso desaparecimento de uma colega Padawan, Darsha Assant. Ele encontrou pistas torturantes de seu destino, mas eventos galáticos interromperiam Kenobi antes que pudesse localizar a habitante desaparecida de Alderaan. Logo depois de receber a missão, ele e Qui-Gon foram despachados pelo Supremo Chanceler Finis Valorum para resolver o Bloqueio de Naboo. Bloqueio de Naboo (32 ABY) Tensões crescentes "Tenho um mal pressentimento." "Não sinto nada." "Não é sobre a missão, Mestre. É outra coisa em outro lugar. Obi-Wan Kenobi e Qui-Gon Jinn Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma Em 32 ABY, durante a missão para resolver a disputa comercial em Naboo, Kenobi e seu Mestre, Qui-Gon Jinn foram traídos por Nute Gunray e pela Federação de Comércio. Agindo sob as ordens do Lorde Negro de Sith, Darth Sidious, Gunray tentou assassinar os dois Jedi soltando gás tóxico na sala e despachando um pequeno grupo de dróides de batalha. Os Jedi superaram as ameaças e quase alcançaram a ponte da nave da Federação de Comércio antes de serem atrasados dróides com campos de força. Qui-Gon optou por escapar para a superfície de Naboo e avisa-los da invasão iminente. A dupla encontraria por acaso um nativo do planeta, o Gungan Jar Jar Binks, que levou os Jedi ao encontro dos habitantes Otoh Gunga. Os Gungans rejeitaram os Jedi e os enviaram para a cidade capital de Theed. Quando chegaram a Theed, os Jedi conseguiram resgatar a Rainha Padmé Amidala e e seu séquito. Sua tentativa de escapar das garras da Ferderação levou-os ao isolado mundo do Anel Exterior de Tatooine. Encontrando Anakin Skywalker "O garoto é perigoso. Todos sentem isso. Por que o senhor não consegue?" Obi-Wan Kenobi para Qui-Gon Jinn, referindo-se a Anakin Skywalker Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma Em Tatooine, o mestre de Kenobi encontrou por acaso Anakin Skywalker, um jovem menino que mostrou um tremendo potencial da Força e uma contagem sem precedentes de midi-clórians. Jinn decidiu que o menino deveria ser treinado, e apesar de Kenobi também ficar impressionado com o potencial da força de Anakin, ele inicialmente discordou da decisão de seu mestre; ele acreditava, como o Conselho Jedi mais tarde concordaria, que o menino já era velho demais e tinha adquirido laços afetivos demais para tornar-se um Jedi. Outra descoberta também foi feita em Tatooine. No caminho de volta à Nave Real da Rainha de Naboo, Jinn foi atacado por um perigoso inimigo com um sabre de luz. Mal conseguiu escapar ao pular para a nave quando ela decolava, e chegou à conclusão que seu adversário deveria ser um Sith. Quando informou o Conselho de suas conclusões, eles duvidaram dele, e simplesmente ordenaram que Qui-Gon e Obi-Wan fossem cuidadosos ao proteger a Rainha. A Batalha de Nabbo e suas conseqüências "Parecia um sonho quando Qui-Gon caiu." Obi-Wan Kenobi para Yoda Durante a Batalha de Naboo, Qui-Gon e Kenobi lutaram para proteger a Rainha até que foram confrontados por Darth Maul, Lorde Sith e aprendiz Sith de Darth Sidious. Maul abilmente lutou com ambos os Jedi de uma só vez com seu saber de luz com lamina dupla, e conseguiu até mesmo separar os dois. Jinn, agora lutando sozinho, fez o possível para defender-se do Sith até ue Kenobi os alcançasse, mas Jedi mais velho ficara exausto pelo longo duelo e sem o espaço necessário para utilizar apropriadamente a técnica de combate com saber de luz que preferia. Maul atingiu-o no queixo com o punho de seu sabre e, aproveitando-se da surpresa do Jedi, reverteu seu sabre de luz para apunhalar Qui-Gon no peito. Kenobi ficou devastado com a derrota de seu mestre e amigo, mas rapidamente atacou Maul. Depois de alguma luta, Kenobi conseguiu cortar o saber de luz de Maul em dois. Entretanto, Maul continuou a lutar com o Padawan, e empurrou Kenobi para dentro de um poço de energia usando a Força. Kenobi sobreviveu agarrando no ultimo momento uma protuberância na parede, mas Maul chutou o saber de luz do Padawan para o fundo do longo poço e então tentou usar sua arma para fazer com que Kenobi se soltasse. Kenobi recorreu à Força, acalmando-se, depois, ao usar a Força para pular para fora do poço, ele chamou o sabre de luz de seu mestre para sua mão e cortou Maul em dois enquanto o Sith se regozijava com o que parecia ser sua vitória iminente. Antes de morrer, Qui-Gon pediu a seu aprendiz para treinar Anakin. Kenobi sentiu que não podia recusar, e tomou para si a tarefa de treinar o menino. O Conselho Jedi ficou igualmente comovido com o apelo, e fatidicamente reverteu sua decisão, ainda que com dúvidas e receios. Anakin foi formalmente colocado sob a tutela do próprio Kenobi, o que foi notável porque Kenobi ainda era um Padawan na ocasião de seu duelo com Maul. O Conselho Jedi ficara impressionado que Kenobi superara um Sith, um inimigo que não surgia há um milênio. Obi-Wan foi nomeado Cavaleiro Jedi completo duelo com Darth Maul servindo como seus Testes Jedi. Cavaleiro (32 ABY-22 ABY) “O título de Cavaleiro jedi, a você o Conselho confere. Mas concordar em seu aprendiz Padawan este menino ser, concordar não posso.” "Qui-Gon acreditva nele." "O Escolhido, o menino pode ser. No entanto, grave perigo eu temo existir em seu treinamento.” Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Após três anos do treinamento de Anakin, o novo mestre e o aprendiz foram enviados em sua primeira missão juntos. Ordenaram que investigassem o líder de culto, Kad Chun, irmão de Bruck Chun. Kad ainda culpava Obi-Wan pela morte de seu irmão, e somente após Obi-Wan e Anakin revelarem um plano traiçoeiro contra Kad que Obi-Wan foi perdoado. Uma missão Jedi a Ragoon-6 vi Obi-Wan e Anakin envolvidos com um homem misterioso que poderia ser o filho de Xanatos. Mais investigações revelaram que ele era de Nierport VII, colecionava artefatos Sith, e era extremamente rico sem razão aparente. Depois de uma fuga em um podracer, outras investigações foram reveladas em relação ao homem, que tentava tomar o mercado de bactal através de um empreendimento de mineração. Obi-Wan, com Anakin, descobre que o homem estava tentando impressionar um Lorde Sith e planejando matar o jovem. Mestre e aprendiz conseguem escapar, impedindo a extração de titanite de Omega no processo. Missão a Zonama Sekot "Obi-Wan esqueceu que já foi uma criança." Thracia Cho Leem A missão seguinte levou-os ao planeta vivo de Zonama Sekot em uma tentativa de encontrar um Cavaleiro Jedi, Vergere, que havia desaparecido recentemente duarante uma missão ali. Sem que soubessem, Wilhuff Tarkin e Raith Sienar haviam-nos seguido para explorar a habilidade de Zonama Sekot em fundir rapidamente tecnologia manufaturada e orgânica em caças estelares. No planeta, os colonos vendiam “parceiros-sementes”, que se ligavam a seus hospedeiros e permitiam ao planeta fazer um caça estelar sob medida para o indivíduo. Anakin atraiu mais parceiros-sementes do que qualquer um anteriormente, e ele deu a sua nova nave o nome de Jabitha. Quando Tarkin e Sienar chegaram, o planeta revelou sua consciência sentiente aos Jedi, explicando que Vergere havia partido com os misteriosos "Yuuzhan Vong" para proteger Zonama Sekot. Anakin e Obi-Wan não conseguiram salvá-la, mas conseguiram impedir o ataque de Tarkin. Num ataque de raiva, Anakin queimou telecineticamente o guarda-costas de Tarkin, Ke Daiv, de dentro para fora. Essa demonstração de poder negro preocupou Obi-Wan muito. Anakin foi capturado e levado diante de Tarkin, mas Obi-Wan destruiu a nave-capitânea de Tarkin, Zonoma Sekot ativou seu hiperdrive planetário, desaparecendo para regiões desconhecidas. Sienar e Tarkin retornaram para a República, mas Jabitha morreu, devido à separação tanto do corpo de Skywalker quanto de seu planeta natal. Obi-Wan e Anakin retornaram então a Coruscant. ''Vôo de Longo Curso'' Em 27 ABY, Mestre Mace Windu enviou Kenobi e Skywalker em uma missão secreta a Barlok para monitorar o arrogante cavaleiro Jedi Jorus C'baoth e sua Padawan, Lorana Jinzler. Sem o conhecimento deles, Kinman Doriana, em nome de Darth Sidious, havia planejado para que as negociações fluíssem esplendidamente a favor de Jorus, obtendo prestígio suficiente para prosseguir com seu Projeto Vôo de Longo Curso. Obi-Wan e Anakin resgataram Jinzler depois que ela havia sido capturada por revoltosos, mas seus oponentes conseguiram obter componentes que precisavam para criar um míssil e atacar as negociações. Obi-Wan tentou impedir o míssil, mas sem sucesso. No entanto, C'baoth usou a Força para esmagar o míssil, fato que ajudou-o concluir as negociações, assim como receber apoio para o Vôo de Longo Curso Após a autorização do Senado para o Projeto Vôo de Longo Curso, Mestre Windu encarregou Obi-Wan de acompanhar a missão pelo menos parte do caminho para ficar de olho no obstinado e arrogante C'baoth. Enquanto estavam na expedição, Obi-Wan freqëntemente entrou em atrito com C'baoth over C'baoth quanto ao seu gerenciamento do Vôo de Longo Curso, especialmente quando o Mestre Jedi começou a tirar potenciais crianças Jedi de seus pais durante a noite. Somente quando o Chanceler Supremo Palpatine em pessoa pediu que Kenobi e Anakin resolvessem uma disputa em um mundo próxima à parada final do Vôo de Longo Curso em território da República é que os dois deixaram a expedição. Pouco tempo depois, Kenobi e seu Padawan, em companhia de Siri Tachi e o aprendiz dela, Ferus Olin, receberam a missão de investigar o desaparecimento do filho de um senador. Para que se infiltrassem em um grupo de estudantes renegados de uma escola de elite senatorial em Andara, Anakin propôs que ele e Ferus Olin penetrassem na escola passando-se por filhos de senadores. A parte de Obi-Wan e de Siri na missão envolvia passarem por pais que estavam matriculando seus “filhos” na escola. Quando a missão terminou, Anakin havia ficado envolvido demais com a sociedade, fazendo com que entrasse em atrito com Obi-Wan quando Mestre e Padawan se reencontraram. O sacrifício de Yaddle “O legado desta missão é a dor.” Obi-Wan Kenobi Logo depois, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yoda e Yaddle foram enviados em uma missão de negociação a Mawan para apaziguar uma devastadora guerra civil entre três grupos criminosos. Esses grupos, liderados por Decca, o Hutt, Feena Shaan e um homem chamado Striker, fizeram com que o resto da população procurasse refúgio no subterrâneo. Sem que soubessem, o planeta caótico era uma armadilha preparada por Striker. Ele liberou uma arma química fatal que matou Yaddle quando ela a absorveu através da Força, salvando a cidade de Naatan no processo. A arma havia sido criada para matar Obi-Wan e seu aprendiz, mas falhou devido ao sacrifício de Yaddle. Juntos, Obi-Wan e Anakin levaram a paz a Mawan, mas Anakin sentiu-se responsável pela morte do membro do Alto Conselho Jedi. A culpa de Anakin quanto à morte de Yaddle causou atritos entre ele e Obi-Wan, que achava que não seria capaz de ensinar adequadamente ao turbulento rapaz. Quando enviados em um resgate ao [Uziel para um planeta chamado Vanqor, os dois foram forçados a tentar reconciliar suas diferenças, primeiro, envolvendo-se em uma confusão com gundarks, depois, sob a influência de uma droga chamada de Zona de Auto-Contenção, Anakin foi feito prisioneiro pela cientista insana Jenna Zan Arbor. Siri Tachi, Ferus Olin, Garen Muln e Clee Rhara, que estavam a caminho de outra missão quando captaram o pedido de socorro, pegaram Obi-Wan, que estava em TY44, uma lua de Vanqor, e seguiram para o planeta em si. Lá, ajudaram-no a resgatar Anakin. Seguindo Jenna Arbor e Roy Teda “A captura de Zan Arbor é a segurança da Galáxia. Obi-Wan Kenobi Jenna escapou, entretanto, e não reapareceu novamente até que Anakin tivesse dezesseis anos. A partir de uma informação dada a eles por Tyro Caladian, descobriram que ela havia aparecido em Romin, um foco de corrupção e vilania e um abrigo para criminosos. Para se infiltrarem no planeta, ele, seu aprendiz, Siri e Ferus disfarçaram-se como um grupo de ladrões procurando refúgio no planeta. Eles descobriram que Jenna aliara-se a Roy Teda, o governante de Romin, e a Granta Omega, que também havia rompido com os Jedi. Antes que os Jedi fossem capturados, uma guerra civil começou. O submundo estava tentando derrubar Teda. No meio do conflito, Roy e Jenna fugiram. Os criminosos contataram os Jedi, pensando que eram realmente criminosos, procurando uma maneira de sair daquele mundo. Entretanto, Jenna reconheceu Anakin de seu encontro anterior, e Roy ordenou que seus homens capturassem os Jedi. Antes que pudessem fazê-lo, Mace Windu e uma equipe de Jedi chegaram bem em tempo e prenderam Roy e Jenna. Já que os dois estavam tentando chegar até Omega, e os Jedi sabiam que eles os levariam até ele, os prisioneiros foram libertados. Poucas semanas depois, Obi-Wan e seu aprendiz seguiram Jenna e Roy até o planeta Falleen, onde eles haviam conseguido com que as instalações dos Sistemas água Negra para que produzissem sua droga, a Zona de Auto-Contenção. Quando foram encontrados, Jenna foi forçada a destruir as instalações e Roy Teda fugiu. Logo depois, Sano Sauro, que era amigo de Granta Omega, e Bog Divinian, começaram a fazer acusações contra os Jedi para convencer o Senado Galático a diminuir ou remover completamente seu apoio à Ordem. A votação era sobre se os Jedi deveriam envolver-se com as atividades do Senado. Era tudo parte do plano de Sauro e Omega para liberar a Zona de Auto-Conteção no sistema de ventilação do Senado e assassinar o Chanceler Palpatine. Anakin e Ferus, que estavam aprendendo a deixar de lado sua rivalidade e a se entenderem, conseguiram impedir a tentativa de assassinato do Chanceler Supremo. O plano de Omega foi exposto, mas não a tempo de salvar vinte e um senadores e vários outros funcionários do Senado de serem assassinados por dróides programados por Teda. Sem que ele soubesse, já que não tinha mais utilidade para Jenna e Granta, um dróide foi programado para matá-lo também, e obteve sucesso. Obi-Wan, Anakin e Siri partiram para encontrar Omega, deixando Ferus para proteger os senadores e Palpatine. Rastreando Omega e Jenna Zan Arbor até Korriban, quarto pares Jedi; Kenobi e Skywalker, Siri e Ferus, Ry-Gaul e Tru Veld, e Soara e Darra; viajaram até lá para confrontá-los e impedi-los. Os aprendizes foram separados de seus Mestres para melhor cumprir a missão. A investigação de Dreshdae levou-os até o Vale dos Lordes Negros. Durante o confronto com Granta Omega, Kenobi não teve escolha a não ser matá-lo, já que Omega era perigoso demais para permanecer vivo. Mantendo a paz Algum tempo depois, Mestre e aprendiz foram enviados em uma missão diplomática a um planeta que desejava juntar-se à República Galática. Eles logo descobriram, entretanto, que a população nativa do planeta achava que o roubo era uma importante habilidade social. Durante sua estada, o sabre-de-luz de Anakin foi roubado. Ele procurou por ele, envergonhado de contar a Obi-Wan que perdera-o, e logo teve que admitir a derrota. Pedindo ajuda a Obi-Wan, ele descobriu que o Cavaleiro Jedi Knight sabia que o sabre fora roubado, e, usando um truque da Força, “pegou-o” do ladrão. Obi-Wan estivera simplesmente esperando que Anakin admitisse que perdera-o. Obi-Wan e seu aprendiz receberam a missão de proteger o Senador Simon Greyshade de ser assassinado. Simon recentemente assumira o cargo de senador da Comunidade que seu primo assassinado havia deixado. O primo de Simon, Jheramahd Greyshade, for a atirado do telhado do edifício República 500 em uma tentativa de paralisar a aprovação do Ato de Reforma Financeira,que o Senador apoiava. O Ato de Reforma Financeira era um projeto de lei que tinha a intenção de reduzir a corrupção que estava causando o colapso do Senado, e, conseqüentemente, da República. Obi-Wan e Anakin conseguiram salvar Simon da morte certa. Por ter sido descoberto que o assassinato e a tentativa de assassinato estavam ligados ao Ato de Reforma Financeira, ele nunca entrou em votação. Alguns dizem que essa foi a causa do afastamento de alguns planetas que formariam a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, e que sua aprovação poderia ter evitado as Guerras Clônicas. Missão a Ansion Em 22 ABY Obi-Wan e Anakin, juntos com Luminara Unduli e sua aprendiz, Barriss Offee, forma enviados a Ansion para resolver uma disputa que poderia fazer com que o planeta extremamente estratégico se separasse da Confederação. Se Ansion caísse, o mesmo aconteceria com incontáveis outros mundos. Os Jedi negociaram um acordo com os moradores da cidade para que permanecessem na República, desde que também convencessem os nômades Alwari a permitirem a expansão até as regiões cobertas por gramados. Mal sabiam eles que o Presidente Shu Mai do Sindicato do Comércio estava usando sua influência para que Ansion se separasse. Chegando antes do esperado, Obi-Wan e Anakin conseguiram resgatar Luminara e Barriss de um bando de assassinos. Graças a Shu Mai e seu comparsa Soergg o Hutt, os Jedi estavam em constante perigo de serem atacados por assassinos de aluguel, incluindo o seqüestro bem-sucedido de Barriss por dois Ansionianos, Kyakhta e Bulgan. Barriss curou os ferimentos de doi assassinos no entanto, e eles tornaram-se guias para os Jedi encontrarem os clãs nômades, particularmente o clã Borokii. Os Jedi conseguiram afinal fazer contato com o clã Borokii, que, depois de solicitar que os Jedi obtivessem um maço dede rara lã albina surepp, concordaram com o acordo dos Jedi, desde que eles os ajudassem a guerrear seus rivais, o clã Januul. Obi-Wan chocou seus companheiros quando concordou, mas ele tinha um plano. Quando as linhas de batalha se formaram, os Jedi marcharam até o meio e se recusaram a enfrentar quaisquer dos lados, pedindo que ambos os clãs negociassem um acordo. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luminara e Barriss foram em seguida atacados pelos dois lados, mas desviaram os ataques e, incrivelmente, apararam apenas as armas, derrotando os dois exércitos sem a perda de alguma vítima. Após o estabelecimento da paz entre as tribos, os Jedi viajaram de volta à capital, Cuipernam, para informar o Conselho da Unidade que controlava o destino do planeta de seu sucesso. Quando foram atacados novamente por assassinos, os dois clãs enviaram uma guarda de honra para ajudar os Jedi, e Ansion permaneceu na República graças aos esforços de Obi-Wan e seus companheiros. Devido ao seu status de Presidente, Shu Mai não foi exposto como parte da trama. Início das Guerras Clônicas “Obi-Wan é um grande mentor, tão sábio quanto Mestre Yoda, e tão poderoso quanto Mestre Windu; Estou verdadeiramnete grato por ser seu aprendiz.” Anakin Skywalker Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones Dez anos após a Invasão de Naboo, logo depois de voltar de uma disputa de fronteiras em Ansion, Kenobi e Skywalker receberam a tarefa de proteger Padmé Amidala após um atentado à sua vida. Através de um ardil organizado por Anakin, a assassina, uma Clawdite chamada Zam Wesell, foi logo descoberta e Kenobi perseguiu-a através da ruas de Coruscant, finalmente encurralando-a dentro do Clube Outlander. Infelizmente, Wesell logo tornou-se ela mesma uma vítima, sucumbindo ao dardo envenenado de um caçador misterioso vestindo uma armadura Mandaloriana. A única pista de sua identidade era o próprio dardo que matou Wesell, uma arma de fabricação Kaminoana. Kenobi contatou seu amigo Dexter Jettster, que informou-o sobre Kamino, um planeta que havia sido estranhamente deletado dos Arquivos Jedi. Chegando lá, foi informado que um enorme exército clone não-autorizado estava sendo criado para a República por ordem do falecido Mestre Jedi Sifo-Dyas. Kenobi foi apresentado ao modelo dos clones, um caçador de recompenses chamado Jango Fett. Kenobi comunicou-se com o Conselho Jedi e recebeu a ordem de prender o caçador de recompensas para investigações. Iniciou-se uma luta feroz entre Kenobi e Jango, com o flho de Jango atirando em Kenobi a partir da nave de Fett. Apesar dos esforços de Kenobi, Fett escapou para Geonosis com seu filho Boba. Kenobi seguiu-os. Jango percebeu que Kenobi os seguia e tentou eliminar o Jedi de uma vez por todas levando-o através dos anéis de Geonosis. O Caça estelar de Kenobi foi danificado e ele foi forçado a esconder-se em um asteróide enquanto Fett descia em direção a Geonosis. Em Geonosis, Kenobi descobriu uma conspiração dos sistemas solares que queriam separar-se da República liderada pelo Conde Dookan. Kenobi foi capturado logo depois de enviar mensagens a Anakin e ao Conselho Jedi informando-os dos acontecimentos mais recentes. Dookan tentou persuadir Kenobi a se juntar à Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, usando a memória que Kenobi tinha de Qui-Gon Jinn como isca, e contando a ele que um Sith controlava o Senado Galático. Dookan continuou a tentar seduzir Obi-Wan dizendo que, se Obi-Wan se juntasse a ele, os dois poderiam eliminar a ameaça Sith de uma vez por todas. Para grande desapontamento de Dookan, Kenobi simplesmente respondeu que Qui-Gon nunca se juntaria a Dookan e, se os Sith realmente controlassem o Senado, os Jedi já teriam percebido. Dooku saiu, refletindo que seria difícil assegurar a libertação de Kenobi. Batalha de Geonosis (22 ABY) Recebendo sua mensagem, Anakin e Padmé foram à Geonosis na tentativa de resgatar Kenobi antes que outros Jedi pudessem vir de Coruscant, mas eles também foram capturados e sentenciados à morte pelos Geonosianos na Arena Petranaki, onde três feras selvagens (um nexu, um reek e um acklay) seriam os carrascos. Na arena, Obi-Wan, Anakin e Padmé conseguiram lutar contra as feras selvagens que vieram matá-los e mudaram a situação a seu favor. Dookan então enviou droidekas para acabar com eles. Foi a oportuna chegada de Mace Windu e uma equipe de 200 Jedi que impediu suas mortes. No entando, Dookan mostrou que já esperava o resgate, e revelou seu devastador exército dróide Separatista (incluindo B1 battle droids, droidekas e B2 super battle droids). Os Jedi lutaram bravamente apesar de estarem em menor número que os dróides e sofrerem várias baixas. Mestre Yoda chega bem na hora com um enorme exército clone de Kamino para salvar os Jedi remanescentes. Este foi o início da Batalha de Geonosis, e das Guerras Clônicas. Kenobi, Anakin e Padmé vão a bordo do mesmo LAAT (Low Altitude Assault Transport) e prosseguiram para a luta principal. Os Jedi então percebem Conde Dookan fugindo da batalha, seguido por duas naves geonosianas (Nantex-class). Kenobi ordenou ao piloto da nave que o persegui-se. Quando Padmé foi projetada para fora da nave devido a um ataque de uma das naves geonosianas, Kenobi foi obrigado a proibir seu Padawan de ir atrás da Senadora. Os dois Jedi finalmente chegaram até o Lorde Sith e o eenfrentaram em um duelo. Anakin precipita-se e logo é incapacitado pelo raio da Força de Dookan. Kenobi então fica sozinho para encarar o poderoso Lorde Sith e está apto a aparar os raios de Dookan. Obi-Wan luta brilhantemente mas suas habilidades em Soresu não eram páreas para o mais experiente Sith, que era destacava-se na Forma II: Makashi. Muitos fatores talvez tenha contribuído para a derrota de Obi-Wan. Kenobi estava exausto da difícil batalha que ocorreu na Arena, distraído por Anakin ferido, e estava usando um Sabre de luz que não era o seu. Ele acabou caindo quando Dookan feriu sua perna e seu ombro. Anakin, no entando, se recuperou bem na hora de defender seu mestre de um golpe de Dookan que poria fim a vida de Kenobi. Enquanto Anakin e Dookan estavam brevemente conversando, Kenobi atraiu com a Força seu sabre de luz. Emprestando o sabre para Anakin, Kenobi poderia somente assistir seu aprendiz enfrentando o Lorde Sith. Inicialmente, Anakin estava apto a abaixar a guarde de Dookan, mas já que Jar'Kai não era sua preferida e nem mais poderosa forma de luta, Dookan rapidamente deixou Anakin com apensar um sabre. Obrigado a retornar ao seu estilo preferido Forma V, Anakin e Dookan se engajaram em uma brutal disputa de sabres. Mesmo com os visíveis esforços de Anakin, a experiência e a economia de energia de Dookan triunfaram sobre a juventude e a força bruta, e Kenobi assitius o Sith decepar o braço de Anakin. Neste momento crítico, Yoda chegou bem na hora que Dookan iria matar os incapacitados Skywalker e Kenobi. Enfrentando Dookan em uma batalha viciante, Yoda ganhou o controle da luta, mas Dookan fez com que uma enorme coluna caísse por cima de Anakin e Obi-Wan, fazendo com que Yoda perdesse a atenção para evitar o pior e ganhar tempo para escapar. Retornando a Coruscant e brevemente conversando com Yoda e Mace Windu, Kenobi admitiu que sem os clones a batalha não teria sido ganha, mas Yoda rebateu sua declaração. Aparições *''Star Wars: Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars: Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Obsessão'' *''Star Wars: Episódio III: Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars: Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' (como espírito) *''Star Wars: Episódio VI: O Retorno do Jedi'' (como espírito) Fontes * *''The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones Visual Dictionary *''Revenge of the Sith Visual Dictionary'' *''Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' Category: Mestres Jedi Category: Membros do Conselho Jedi Category: Generais Jedi Category: Pilotos de:Obi-Wan Kenobi en:Obi-Wan Kenobi es:Obi-Wan Kenobi fi:Obi-Wan Kenobi fr:Obi-Wan Kenobi hu:Obi-Wan Kenobi it:Obi-Wan Kenobi nl:Obi-Wan Kenobi pl:Obi-Wan Kenobi ru:Оби-Ван Кеноби